Playing house
by SpnH50Sg
Summary: Casey & Dawson are playing house after her apartment burns down. Will this be enough to finally get them together? Lotsssssss of fluff (just a fair warning!)
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hey everyone! I'm completely fascinated by the Casey/Dawson relationship and couldn't help but let their story rumble around in my head. It takes place at the beginning of the series. Casey and Hallie are on the outs. Severide and Casey are NOT fighting, but Andy did die. A few things may not line up with the show, but let us just credit that to artistic freedom. If you are a fan of my other stories and have not yet seen Chicago Fire, turn this off now, and go watch it! It is awesome! Don't forget to review. Shutting up now. Enjoy!_

Flinging her keys on the small wooden table next to the door, Dawson took off her jacket as she closed the door behind her with her foot. She let out a content sigh as she rubbed her neck, willing the tension there to be relieved. Walking through the small corridor she kicked off her shoes, landing somewhere between the couch and the kitchen and flung herself, face first, onto the couch.

The room was still covered in darkness but she felt safe and protected none the less. This was her space, a place she could put her stressful job and the sometimes disturbing experiences it brought, behind her and just breathe. As she settled a little more comfortably into her couch she reflected on the day's events.

It had been a busy day for sure, but then again she couldn't remember a day at 51 that wasn't busy. If she had to explain the day in one word, the only one that came to mind was 'draining', both physically and mentally. The first call of the day at 08:02, two minutes after shift started, was a multicar pileup that had been especially brutal. A child had been in the passenger seat of one of the cars and hadn't been wearing a seatbelt. The little boy had been catapulted through the front window and had flown onto the street at high velocity. She had only needed a quick look to know the boy had never stood a chance. As harsh as it sounded, she was almost glad the driver, his mother, had died shortly after. Thank god for small favours. At least they were together wherever it was they were.

The second they had returned to the firehouse the alarm had sounded again for a cardiac arrest on the edge of their precinct. So they geared up and rushed to the scene, unfortunately it was another loss. And so her day dragged on. She knew it wasn't her fault but it felt as if everyone they had tried to save today had somehow still managed to slip away.

Normally when she had days like these, she would unwind with a drink and good company. However through some crazy scheduling, she and Shay had not been on the same shift as Casey, Severide and the rest of the crew. The guys were on their way in, just as they were leaving. So Dawson had taken one longing look at the man that could brighten up her day and left to go home.

If only her troubles would have ended there, but they didn't. Instead her landlord had phoned as she was halfway home that there was some sort of leak in the basement and she couldn't get in until later in the day. So, tired and irritated, she drove to her brother's house hoping she could relax there. Unfortunately she had forgotten her niece and nephew were both off from school that week and thus she spent the rest of her time there playing games and taking the kids out to the park. The result being that she was completely exhausted.

Realizing she was still lying on her couch in the dark she figured she should probably move towards her bedroom before she fell asleep. As she gathered all her remaining energy her phone rang. As she picked it up she saw it was her on/off again boyfriend and decided she didn't want to deal with him at that moment. Instead she turned her phone to silent and made her way upstairs. As she finally lay down in bed not more than ten minutes later, she fell asleep to thoughts of a certain blue eyed lieutenant and a future she could only dream of.

Casey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCa sey&DawsonCasey&Dawson

Casey suppressed a yawn as he checked his watch realizing it was many hours yet until his shift was over. Thankfully his shift had been relatively uneventful giving him plenty of time to reflect on his broken relationship and how his life was slowly unravelling in front of him. His fiancé had left him, his best friend died, his mom was still in jail having been denied probation and his sister was even colder with him than before.

He knew things could be worse but somehow he felt drained and tired of everything he'd had to deal with lately. Even the highlight of his day had been taken away from him. Gabriela Dawson had been working opposite shifts, meaning they saw each other in passing and that was it. She was practically his best friend besides Severide and somehow the firehouse just seemed a little bit brighter when she was around. Now he was just plain bored as he listened to his men snoring in their bunks.

He and Dawson had hit it off from day one when she joined 51 three years prior. He had just been promoted to lieutenant and he felt the pressure of being at the top of the ladder. Dawson had seen it on his face during one of their first shifts together and they had gone out for drinks. She was an amazing listener and he had realized he really needed someone to talk to. They'd been friends ever since.

He'd been with Hallie the whole time he had known Dawson and he'd never strayed from her, but sometimes he wondered. Dawson, or Gabby, was the complete opposite of Hallie in pretty much everything. Whereas Hallie was cool, calm and collected, Gabby was a hothead, never thinking before she spoke and fighting with heart in everything she believed in. She had a fire within her that attracted him like a moth to a flame.

He loved Hallie, but now that they had been apart for a month he realized in had been a while since he had been _in_ love with her. They had fallen into a routine, and as someone who liked order and control Casey hadn't thought to challenge the rut they had seemed to find themselves in. The relationship had slowly bled out.

Taking a deep breath he leaned back in his chair and thought back on his time with Hallie, it was comfortable and easy. Knowing Gabby, a relationship with her would never be anything like that and the crazy thing was he didn't care. He really wanted to try but he'd held off. She had never given him reason to believe she felt anything more than friendship towards him and if she did, she was damn good at hiding it. He also had to think of their friendship, it was something he truly treasured and not sure he was willing to risk. It was frustrating and took up a lot of his thoughts.

Before he could continue his analysis the firehouse alarm blared to life.

´Engine 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, Washburn avenue 1344 apartment building, structural fire.'

Casey shot up and was already moving towards the truck before the message really settled. His heart rate tripled as he realized that was where Dawson lived. Without his steps faltering he whipped out his phone and pressed '2' on his speed dial. He clamped the phone between his head and shoulder as he quickly toed off his shoes and stepped into his gear.

Cursing as the phone rang to voicemail he hung up and yelled for the men to get a move on, his girl was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby woke up disoriented and coughing. Something was wrong, very wrong. She reached toward her bed light and frowned when, as she turned the light switch, nothing happened. She felt foggy and tired, just wanting to go back to sleep but something told her she couldn't so she opened her eyes and surveyed the room. It was only then she noticed the foul smell in the air. A smell she knew all too well, fire. Suddenly wide awake she knew she had to get moving.

Quickly throwing on a jumper that was within reach she moved towards her door. As she opened it more smoke entered the room and she quickly held her jumper in front of her face to minimise smoke inhalation. Knowing she didn't have a lot of time, she quickly ran to the front door of her apartment. She reached for the doorknob and as she closed her hand around it she realized her mistake. How many times had she seen the guys check the door before going into a building? A thousand times? More? Now she remembered why, the door knob was scorching hot and as she pulled her hand back she knew she'd have burns there.

If the knob was that hot, it meant there was fire right behind the door and her escape route was blocked. She lived in an old building that had no emergency ladders outside; she didn't have a balcony either. As she started to panic suddenly Casey appeared in her mind and she calmed. She knew what to do, hell, she was in love with a fire fighter, she worked with them, and she knew what to do.

She quickly crouched to the ground and crawled toward the window. She could now clearly hear sirens and knew help was on the way. She would have to sit tight. She could probably open a window but she knew it was risky. There was no way to know if this was a chemical fire or something else. Remembering the leak her landlord had spoken to her about that afternoon, she knew opening the window could potentially bring oxygen into an already dangerous mix, an explosive mix.

The sirens were now right outside and she knew she'd not risk other tenants and fire fighters by opening the windows. She started coughing as the smoke became thicker and more constricting on her airways. She knew it was only a matter of time until she would lose consciousness and she quickly prayed Casey would hurry up and get her out of here. He wouldn't let her die would he? As a paramedic she knew it was hypoxia setting in when she saw Casey in front of her, but at that point she no longer cared. Her last thought before losing consciousness was that she would hang out in burning buildings more often as long as he came to get her out.

Casey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCa sey&DawsonCasey&Dawson

Casey felt the panic clawing its way up to his throat making him barely able to shout instructions to his men. As they arrived at the burning apartment building his heart felt like it was being squeezed dry. Gabby was in there.

He quickly set the men to work and then assigned himself to her floor. He had taken a quick look at the gathered tenants that had made it outside and he hadn't seen her, it worried him. If she had made it out he knew she wouldn't be idle in helping others, he just hoped she'd gotten to safety.

He strapped on his oxygen mask and ran in to the building, the normal rush he got doing that being replaced with a tense feeling of worry and dread. Running up the burning stairs he sidestepped burning debris and quickly made his way up to the third floor. He realized he should check the other apartments, but at that moment he couldn't make himself care. As long as Gabby made it out.

He reached her hallway and was taken aback by the wall of fire that met him. If she was still inside he couldn't get her out this way, not without protective gear. Shaking his head, he knew there was no time to waste and he quickly braced himself and shouldered a way through the flames.

As he came to her door he turned and with a swift kick it flew open.

'Gabby!'

He listened intently over the roar of the fire but he heard nothing. Knowing the most logical place she would be would be next to the window he all but ran the few feet towards the other side of the apartment.

'Gabby!'

He called out again and this time was rewarded with a small cough that sounded like it came from somewhere in front of him. He crouched down and felt around with his hands, the visibility being nearly zero. Suddenly he felt a lump and he knew without a doubt it was his girl.

Quickly getting rid of his mask he felt for her face and kept the mask in front of her holding her neck firmly in place.

'Gabby! Come on girl, breathe!'

Suddenly he sees the tell-tale condense on the mask, signalling her breathing.

'That's it, come on.'

As she took another deep breath, Casey considered his options. He could call for the ladder, but her window was on the side of the building and hard to reach or he could carry her through the burning corridor exposing her to the heat of the flames. He realized it wasn't even a real choice, one just wasn't really possible without exposing her to a lot more smoke inhalation as they waited on the ladder, but the other was equally if not more dangerous. Quickly deciding and consequently breaking every safety rule he knew, he grabbed the front of his jacket and ripped it open. Shrugging out of it he quickly place it around Gabby in the dark, hopefully protecting her from the sea of flames they were about to travel through. The fact he was now in nothing more than his t-shirt didn't bother him, Gabby was more important than a few burns.

He quickly took the mask off her again, knowing that if he was going to carry her out, as much as he hated it, he would need it more than her. Once more attaching the mask to his face he picked up the motionless woman and quickly moved to the hallway.

He tried to shield her as much as possible with his body and he was pleased with the way she was burrowed in his jacket. Ignoring the burn of the heat on his exposed arms he quickly moved down the stairs and sent a quiet thank you to the man upstairs for the fact they hadn't collapsed yet.

He heaved a sigh of relief as they finally made it outside but knew she wasn't out of the woods yet.

'Gabby! Please wake up.'

He whispered it but right next to her ear and he took her moan of pain as a good sign meaning she was conscious and she had heard him speak. As he looked up he saw a medic running towards them with a gurney and he walked to meet him half way.

'She was breathing relatively steadily in the apartment; she used my mask for a bit.'

He gave the medic the necessary information and lay Gabby down on the gurney. I hated the way she stayed still, it wasn't like her.

No time was wasted as they quickly hooked her up to oxygen and checked her vitals. They left his jacket on her and he realized then that Gabby wasn't wearing all that much and probably needed to be kept warm with it.

He had no idea where the rest of the men were or whether the fire was under control or not and he didn't care, all he wanted was to see her brown eyes staring back at him. He wasn't moving from her side until they did.

'She needs to go to hospital.'

The medic must have seen the panic in his eyes as he quickly took a step forward.

'It's just to get her out of here, she's going to be fine but she did inhale quite a bit of smoke, I just want to make sure ok?'

Before he even had to ask she added:

'You can go with her.'

He nodded and they quickly made work of getting Gabby into the ambulance as the other two paramedics of house 51 took care of her. He jumped into the back and only at the last moment radioed his team that he was leaving the scene, not realising the entire team had been watching him since the second he'd walked out of the building. The doors closed and he grabbed her hand, hoping the medic was right and his Gabby would be just fine.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you for the lovel reviews! I find it amazing that people who do not even watch this show are drawn into the Casey/Dawson relationship. Keep up the love! Enjoy the next chapter._

Gabby woke to the sound of an annoying snore somewhere to her left and it pissed her off. She was finally asleep after the shift from hell and this guy dared to disturb it? Well he's…. Wait. What guy? She was pretty sure she went to sleep alone last night. As she became more aware of her body she realized her right hand was constricted and besides the snoring there was also a beeping sound. She sniffed the air and that was when she knew: hospital.

She opened her eyes to slits and winced at the brightness of the room. You'd think the hospitals learn from past experiences. She'd been in hospital before and the lights were always too bright. She couldn't stop the groan from emerging at the back of her throat, which instantly started to feel uncomfortably dry and scratchy.

Then the memories of the night before hit her and she relaxed back into the pillow. The fire, she'd crawled to the window, waiting for Matt to show up. He had been there right? She was confused about what happened after she'd crawled to the living room. Opening her eyes a little further she knew she was right about being in the hospital. Turning her head she looked towards the snoring sounds and all her irritation at her situation suddenly left her.

Perched on a plastic, decidedly uncomfortable looking chair was none other than Matthew Casey. His feet were perched up on her bed, nearly touching her own, his head tipped back and his mouth open emitting small snores like a little piglet. In short, he looked adorable. A smile crept on her face and refused to budge, oh if only she had a camera!

The slight snoring continued and she set forth her perusal of his form. And what a lovely form it was. She started at his face, his blond hair barely visible from where she lay but she knew it was there. There were some black smudges on his face and neck, supporting her theory that he was the one that pulled her out of the burning building. She frowned when she looked at his folded arms; one of them was covered in bandages. How did that happen? She quickly finished her scan of his body happy to find he didn't seem to be otherwise hurt. She let out a breath of relief and it was apparently loud enough to wake him up.

'Gabby! You're awake, thank god!'

He jumped up and moved towards her so fast she could barely react as he engulfed her in a bear hug, holding her close to his chest and placing his head in the curve between her head and shoulder. He was obviously holding back his strength but she could feel his worry in the way he held her almost desperately.

'Matt, you ok?'

He pulled back and she was surprised to see a light sheen of moisture in his eyes.

'Yeah, I'm fine. It's you I was worried about.'

As he blinked the moisture was gone but the worry in his eyes remained.

'What happened? I remember trying the door but it was hot, then I moved to the living room, from there it's all a bit hazy.'

She lifted her hand, remembering she had burned it and saw it covered with gauze. That explained the feeling of constriction she'd had upon waking.

'It's where I found you, barely conscious. I gave you my mask and then got you out of there.'

She digested that information, knowing he had risked his own life to save hers. In fact he had blatantly ignored protocol by giving her his mask. It was something that firefighters did now and then, but it was against the rules. She realized that it was his job to pull people out of burning buildings but somehow the way he went about it, as he was explaining, made her feel special. When she got the gist of how he rescued her she couldn't help but ask about his arm.

'So how did you get hurt?'

She saw the confusion on his face and she pointed to his arm and his eyes lit with understanding.

'Oh right that. Well… the corridor it was on fire and I… you needed to be protected from the flames so I sortagaveyoumyjacket…'

Gabby had to lean closer to hear what he said but she gasped as she realized the implications of that. A fire fighter was never to take off his protective gear while on active duty, especially in a still roaring fire. The fact that he broke that rule for her, amongst the others he had already broken that night… it meant something, she just didn't know what. She couldn't remember a time Matt had ever broken that rule before.

'Yeah, chief chewed me out on that already so, no need.'

Gabby shook her head at him as he failed to meet her eyes she reached out her hand to him and gently laid it on his shoulder. She waited until he met her eyes and she nearly cried at the emotion she found there.

'Thank you Matt. You saved my life, what's a little beef with the chief?'

The grin he threw her way lit up the room and she couldn't help but grin back.

'I should probably tell people you're awake.'

He raised his hand to his neck and rubbed it a few times, something he always did when he was nervous or flustered. He looked a little mischievous as he said that.

'What did you do?'

His look of innocence didn't fool her and she threw him a stern glare.

'I may, or may not have snuck in here after the nurses kicked me out several times.'

'Casey!'

'What?! The guys were asleep and the nurses weren't watching… I just… I didn't want you to wake up alone.'

God, he was so sweet! Gabby tried to hold her glare but soon enough she was giggling at his guilt ridden, boyish look.

'You're a goof Matthew Casey. Incredibly brave, amazing and decidedly cute, but still a goof. Now go tell the other this sleeping beauty is ready to leave this joint!'

He laughed and threw one more grin her way as he left the room.

Casey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCasey&DawsonCa sey&DawsonCasey&Dawson

Casey felt light as he left her room. She was alive and well and being decidedly Gabby. Breaking some rules was worth it, he hadn't even really heard the Chief's reprimand, still worried at the time for Gabby and her recovery. But now he'd seen with his own eyes she was alright and he couldn't be happier.

'Judging by the smile on your face, our princess is awake?'

It was Hermann who had spoken and the other stirred at his voice.

'I thought the nurses had kicked you out of there somewhere around 4 this morning?'

This came from Severide who was waking Shay, who was sleeping with her head in his lap.

'Yes she's awake and when have nurses or anyone in fact, ever been able to keep me from going anywhere I wanted to be?'

Casey was so happy with Gabby's return to the land of the living he didn't see Severide's sly grin to the rest of the squad or the roll of the eyes of the Chief. He had no idea he'd just revealed with his sentence what everyone in the firehouse had already figured out. Namely that Casey and Dawson were made for each other; the only ones that hadn't figured it out were Casey and Dawson.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Here's the next chapter, the actual beginning of the fluffiness that is Casey and Dawson. Once again thank you for the reviews, they speed up my writing! Enjoy!_

When Casey walked into Dawson's room at the hospital the next day he was relieved. The smoke had done no lasting damage and she'd be on shift two days later. Their exuberant smiles after they heard that news from the attending doctor could have lit up Chicago for a month. Unfortunately her apartment was a total loss. With which came the inevitable question of where she should stay for the time being. Turns out his buddy Severide had an interesting take on that.

'_Come on! You love the girl, the girl loves you. What's the problem? You have plenty of room in your new apartment; she would even have her own bedroom, not that she'll need it if you would just admit that you love her. Maybe this could be exactly what you both need to finally put all of us out of misery, yourself included.'_

Casey had been incredibly preoccupied the rest of the day and the drive to the hospital didn't ease his mind any, driving on auto-pilot, thinking about Severide's little speech. He was right of course. That much had become clear the last few days, but he was still doubtful as to whether Gabriela reciprocated his feelings or not. Their friendship had always brought him comfort and peace, he couldn't really see his life without her in it as his friend and confidante, but was it more than that? He knew she'd had a rough time in the relationship department and he knew she was reluctant to start a steady and committed relationship, but that was exactly what he wanted. He couldn't handle another situation like the one with Hallie, loving each other but wanting different things. They needed to be on the same page but that meant opening up about his feelings. Was he ready for that? Was she ready to hear it?

Regardless of his doubts he had already called Antonio and told him Gabby would be staying with him. He knew it wasn't his place to interfere like that, but he really wanted to keep her close. Besides that, as he had practised in his head, she would have her own space, the house was close to base and there would be no rush for her to leave or any children running amuck. He was only slightly afraid… ok no that was a lie; he was terrified of her reaction. Would she even want to come live with him?

Deciding he wasn't going to figure it out sitting there in his truck all by himself he gathered the bag he had packed for Gabby with some clothes from her locker at work and walked off towards the hospital.

Gabby was bored out of her mind as she sat there waiting for Matt to show up and drive her home. Or at least, to her brother's home. As much as she loved her brother she wasn't really looking forward to living with him and his family. Their house was beautiful but slightly cramped for five people and, as she had just heard, another baby on the way. Maybe she could stay with Shay and Severide.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her and she turned around with a big smile knowing exactly who was there.

'Finally! I was about to send Squad to go look for you. What the hell took you so long?'

Matt just laughed.

'Sorry, I had some errands to run.'

They smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, content to drink in the others' presence until a shrill beep just outside the room jerked them from their stares.

'So you ready to spring me from this place? My brother's place is small and noisy but anything is better than this.'

Gabby's smile fell as she heard no response from Matt. He was avoiding looking at her directly and seemed to want to say something.

'Okay, spit it out.'

Matt looked up, a slightly afraid and wary expression on his face.

'What? I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Please! You look like my nephew when he's done something wrong and knows it, as he's trying to figure out how to tell his parents in the least incriminating way so he can avoid punishment.'

Matt seemed to think about her comment and nodded with a grimace.

'Don't get mad but I called your brother and told him you wouldn't be staying with him.'

'What? Why?'

Matt rubbed his neck nervously.

'Well, I figured that maybe you would be more comfortable at my place. So I finished some of the remodelling. You'd have your own bedroom and its closer to the station. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have….'

His apology was cut short as he suddenly found his hands full with her form. She clasped her hands around his neck and pulled him down for an intense hug.

'Thanks Matt. Yeah, you could have asked, but I would have said yes anyway.'

Matt released a sigh of relief and closed his own arms around her waist.

'You're welcome. Now let's get out of here.'

The drive to his house was filled with mindless chatter about work and his new place. He had explained to her that Shay and had dropped off some clothes and essentials for her so she didn't have to worry about replacing all her clothes at once. The insurance would cover most of her expenses but as Shay put it: '_The girl spent 8 years filling up her closet, it's going to take some time before it's even close to being satisfactory.'_

He had shaken his head at Shay when she said that, but had taken her at her word. He had had some experience with Hallie's closet when they'd moved in together and he wasn't going to go anywhere near that subject again.

'Thanks again Matt. I'll be out of your hair in no time.'

Matt was shook out of his thoughts by her voice and turned slightly toward her, trying to keep his eyes on the road while a feeling of panic took seize of his heart. He'd just managed to get her close to him and now she wanted to leave?

'Don't worry about it. Take your time to find a nice place and heal a bit. I have plenty of room.'

They shared another smile and Matt sincerely hoped she would stay with him for a while. He needed time to figure out what to do with his feelings for her. Soon enough they were parking in front of his house.

'This place is amazing Matt, I can't believe I haven't been here before.'

'Well, it's not exactly finished yet. I still have some painting left to do and the living room is a mess, but I finished the second bedroom last night.'

She turned towards him as he said that.

'You spent all of last night fixing it for me?'

Matt once more rubbed his neck as he let out a small and shy huff.

'I just wanted you to feel at home here.'

'You're amazing Matt Casey.'

Not knowing what to say to that he just shrugged and grabbed her bag from the back of the truck. He then grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the door.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Is anyone excited for this week's episode?! I know I am! And soon enough I'll have another show to obsess about #ChicagoPD. These writers are going to send me to an early grave with all the tensions and excitement! So I let off steam by writing another chapter. Hope you enjoy! (PS: Your reviews are directly proportional to the speed in which I update, just thought I should let you know ;))_

Gabby quickly settled herself in her room. The few belongings Matt and Shay had been able to put together from her locker stowed away in the drawers of her new wardrobe, or Matt's new wardrobe. She took a long look around her and couldn't help but smile at the attentiveness Matt displayed when he'd finished the room for her.

One wall was a light yellow, the exact shade she'd had in her own apartment. There was a mahogany twin bed in the middle of the room with a matching wardrobe and side tables. In the corner of the room was a small table with a TV on it and next to it a mirror with a vanity beneath it. In other words it was perfect.

Matt had told her to take her time for a shower and change before he would get started on something to eat. Realizing she hadn't showered in two days she quickly divested herself of her clothing and entered the en-suite bathroom.

Matt was checking his fridge for something to eat when a wonderful smell hit his nostrils. Immediately he knew he was no longer alone and turned to greet his new roommate. His mind momentarily stopped working as he took her in. She was freshly showered and was wearing a tight fitting tank top with a cardigan and sweatpants. She had never looked better or sexier and he quickly had to remind himself to keep his desires to himself.

'Hey, are you feeling better?'

'Yes, I feel great and the house is truly amazing. You painted my room in the exact shade as it used to be at my apartment, but somehow I think you knew that.'

Matt beamed at her praise, glad she liked it. Then realized he'd been caught and let out a laugh as he remembered how he'd found out about the yellow she liked.

'Shay told me, I asked her if there were colours you really liked and she dragged me by my hair to the nearest hardware store to pick out some paints. I did most of the work myself and I think it worked out pretty awesome.'

'Definitely, and thank you, I really love it.'

She leaned forward and with a soft touch pressed her lips to his cheek. It took him by surprise and he almost missed her next question.

'So what's for dinner?'

Matt looked back at his fridge knowing he'd just looked at it, but after that tiny little kiss on his cheek he really couldn't remember what it was he had found. What would happen if she'd actually kissed him for real? Not wanting to stray to that dangerous thought he settled for the easy answer.

'Uh, yeah about that. I may have forgotten to get groceries so we should just order in and maybe get some shopping done tomorrow.'

'Don't you have to work tomorrow?'

'No, the Chief gave me a shift off to get you settled. I just figured you'd need some essentials as well, so tomorrow is as good a time as any since we go back on shift the day after.'

Matt didn't want to tell her he'd actually demanded to get the day off and had actually bribed the Chief with a bottle of his favourite whiskey and a bunch of paperwork, after having been told repeatedly he couldn't take the day off.

She just nodded supressing a smile at the fact that he had included her automatically in his plans for tomorrow and moved towards the living room as he ordered some Chinese. As she looked at the uncomfortable chairs she felt a wave of annoyance hit her. She couldn't blame Matt for not finishing the living room but she didn't want to sit in the uncomfortable looking chairs.

As she looked around she noticed a stack of furniture covers and had an idea. She swiftly grabbed a few and laid them out in the middle of the room. She then proceeded to the pantry she had discovered earlier in the foyer and pulled out a few candleholders, candles and some matches. As she finished with setting it up, she suddenly realized it gave the room a very romantic feel and it brought a blush to her face. She couldn't rethink her plan though as Matt entered the room with two beers in his hands.

'Wow! This looks much better than before. Ever thought of giving up on being an EMT and becoming an interior designer?'

Her blush deepened and she hoped he would be oblivious to the romantic glow that was now present in the room.

'No, because then I wouldn't have the immense pleasure of working with you Lieutenant.'

Though her tone was sarcastic, they both knew the truth in her words and a tension entered the room neither had the courage to address. So Matt changed the subject.

'Food should be here within the hour. What do you want to do tonight?'

She shrugged her shoulders, happy the tense moment was broken and sat down on the floor, crossing her legs beneath her. Matt joined and copied her pose.

'I don't know, I usually study or cook but can't do either tonight. I'm just glad all my study materials were at Shay's.'

'Yeah, how are you doing with that, losing your place?'

Gabby hadn't really thought about it but she realized she wasn't all that upset. She had never been particularly attached to material things. Besides that her insurance covered most of the damage.

'I really am Ok, it sucks for sure but it could have been worse. I'm just glad you got to me in time.'

'So am I, when I heard your address at the firehouse I have to admit I panicked a bit. I'm really glad you're alright.'

They shared a meaningful look that lasted just a bit too long to be entirely innocent but they ignored the tension still palpable in the air. Both of them were just glad to be together.

They shared some more conversation about their friends and family and when their food arrived they had settled comfortably, losing all signs of awkwardness at their forced living arrangements.

As the night wore on they put on the TV, watching some random sitcoms and some sports. Matt was amazed at her knowledge of hockey scores and statistics. They had an in depth discussion of teams and chances of winning and it wasn't long before both were engrossed in the latest game, yelling at the TV and each other.

A couple of hours later, the game being finished, they settled down on the blanket and Gabby could feel her eyes getting heavy. She really didn't want the evening to end but knew sleep was inevitable.

'I should head up to bed.'

Matt turned his head toward her and nodded in resignation. He really didn't want the night to end but took solace in the fact that she would be living with him for the foreseeable future and nights like the one they just had would probably be a recurring thing.

'Yeah, it is getting pretty late.'

He stood up from the blanket and collected their empty beer bottles, left over Chinese and the bag of potato chips they had managed to find in his almost bare pantry. Gabby blew out the candles that were still burning and cleared the blankets off the ground. She was amazed at the comfortable atmosphere that existed between the two of them. Working in sync to clean up his living room, as efficiently as they worked together at the firehouse. She had been filled with a sense of trepidation when he told her they would be living together for the foreseeable future but she needn't have worried. Their effortless working relationship and friendship continued in the domestic setting they now found themselves in.

After everything had been cleared away they trudged up the stairs and said goodnight. Matt offering her to use the bathroom first. As she stood there brushing her teeth he walked in bare chested and her heart nearly stopped beating before racing. Damn, the man was amazing. He smiled timidly before handing her a towel.

'The linens are in my room so figured I'd just give it to you now, that way you can shower whenever you want tomorrow.'

She just nodded, still distracted by his bare chest, trying not to stare.

'Want to go out for breakfast tomorrow? We can do some shopping after that.'

'Yeah sure, what time?'

He shrugged, not really knowing what a normal time was for her.

'How about 8? After that do you want to drop by the station, let them know you're ok?'

Gabby smiled and nodded then added, 'Then we can get some groceries and maybe I can help you paint the living room.'

Matt was taken aback by the ease in which they planned their day together. For the first time in a long time he was actually looking forward to tomorrow. As he fell asleep later that night he couldn't help the smile that was etched on his face as he thought of the days to come with her living in his house. Unbeknownst to him, Gabby fell asleep with a similar expression.


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy!_

In the morning Gabby woke up a little disoriented but was quick to smile as she remembered the previous day. Matt was turning out to be an even better man than she had originally thought and she felt nervous as she realized the implications of that for the intensity of her feelings. She already had very strong feelings for him, but she'd never dared to think they would ever be more than friends. But now, living in such close proximity and him being single for the first time since she met him… Let's just say it wasn't helping to deny her attraction to him.

She sighed and stretched, hoping today would be as good, if not better than yesterday. She startles as she accidentally knocked over her alarm clock as she tried to reach her phone and she cursed at the loud crashing noise it made, hoping it hadn't woken up the other occupant of the house. Unfortunately this seemed unlikely as a minute later she heard a small knock at her door.

'Come in!'

Her door opened and Matt appeared. His hair was ruffled and sticking out oddly, his chest was prominently on display without a shirt and his boxer shorts were hanging precariously low on his hips. He rubbed a hand over his neck and covered his mouth with the other as he yawned. He looked adorable.

'Morning.'

It was a mumbled greeting and it seemed as if Matt was still half asleep. He walked into her room and sat down at the end of her bed turning his face towards her.

'Did I wake you up? I dropped my alarm.'

He shook his head in the negative, probably not even really registering what she was saying.

'I just wanted to ask what time you wanted to go out for breakfast.'

Gabby laughed as she saw his face. It seemed as if it pained him to ask the question and as if he was afraid her answer would be: right now.

'Matt, you woke up just to ask me that question? Because you already asked last night and we'd agreed on 8.'

He seemed confused at her statement, and his eyes narrowed as he tried to remember. So she just rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, pulling him towards her on the bed. She scooted over so he could lie down beside her. He seemed to understand what she was trying to convey with her actions as he lay down, let out a deep sigh and relaxed beside her.

'Go to sleep Matt, I'll wake you up when I get hungry.'

She put some of the covers over him and he revelled in their warmth. Watching her for another minute as she grabbed the TV remote and settled in to watch, he then contently closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

Later that morning, as they were sitting in his truck Gabby was trying to compile a list of things she would need in the coming week and what food they would need to purchase, while Matt tried to get them safely to the firehouse. However he was very distracted with thoughts of the woman sitting next to him. The morning he spent in her bed was comfortable and not in the least bit awkward. She was all smiles and happy laughter when he woke up an hour later and they spent the morning getting ready completely in sync, as if they had done it a thousand times before. He couldn't help but want to do it at least a thousand more.

'Well look what the cat dragged in! It seems you two haven't killed each other yet. So Matt, tell me, does she have any annoying habits? Gabby, does he actually own the Harry Potter DVD's or not?'

'Shay breathe! And leave them alone.'

Severide shook his head at his own roommate before glancing over to his friends now also cohabiting. There was an ease about them that was surprising. Severide was fully aware of both their feelings for the other and had expected there to be awkwardness or something similar, in any case some sort of tension, but they seemed as if nothing had changed.

'So how are you Gabby?'

She smiled his way as she ignored Shay's over eagerness and puppy like enthusiasm at her new living arrangements.

'Great, I could have gone back to work today but the doc said no. Eh what does he know?!'

Severide smiled and was glad that the events of two nights before hadn't done more damage. As he thought back to Matt's reactions and actions through that night, he would not have only lost Gabby but his best friend as well.

'Good to hear. So you guys going to join for lunch?'

And that's when he saw it. Gabby looked up at Matt to confirm that they were staying and as their eyes met it was as if the air crackled with electricity. The tension between the two skyrocketed and judging by the knowing looks of the rest of the gang it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone.

A blush appeared on Gabby's face at Matt's intense look and she quickly severed the connection. Instead choosing to grab Shay by the arm and moving inside towards the kitchen.

Matt stood there, not knowing what just happened but he was sure he was having a heart attack and she didn't even do anything! She just looked at him; he was definitely in over his head. All he wanted to do was kiss her until they were both breathless.

'Buddy you need to do something about that and don't even bother denying it, we all know it's true.'

Matt was snapped from his daydream at Severide's comment and realized most of the guys still standing around were nodding their heads in solemn agreement.

'I know.'

'Did you just agree with me?'

Severide smirked and Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'Shut up!'

They spent most of the afternoon shopping for clothes and other essentials Gabby needed. Matt was pleasantly surprised to find that she was an easy shopper and they spent more time leisurely strolling down boulevards than doing actual shopping.

Gabby surprised him by pulling him into a shop he didn't recognize at the end of their trip. He clearly recognized what it was they sold here though once they got inside and he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks. Gabby had led him into a lingerie store.

'Just wait here, I'll be right back.'

'No, you can't just leave me here.'

Gabby nearly laughed out loud at the slight panic in his eyes as he begged her with his eyes not to just leave him standing there on his own. So he rolled his eyes, grabbed his hand and dragged towards the back of the store.

'Sit on that bench and don't move. I'm going to go grab some stuff and I'll be right back to fit them.'

He could only nod, feeling like a little boy being told by his mom not to wander off. She stalked away and despite the awkwardness he was feeling at the situation he couldn't help but admire her behind.

'She's a handful isn't she?'

Matt looked to the side where another man, slightly older than him was also waiting.

'You have no idea.'

The other man laughed and shook his head.

'The things we do for love. I swear if someone told me two years ago I'd be lingerie shopping with my girlfriend I would have them committed.'

Matt, not wanting to explain the whole story as to how he got into this situation just nodded. He had to agree with the man though. If someone had told him a month ago he would be living with Gabby and join her while buying underwear he'd have probably hosed them down with the truck's water supply. The funny thing was the slight flutter as the word love was uttered in his heart. He really would do anything for her, was that love?

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Gabby re-entered and promptly dashed into a changing room with two hands full of undergarments. She unfortunately was moving too fast for him to see what kind.

Gabby was nervous. She needed new underwear yes, but she could have gone some time when Matt wasn't with her. Somehow her heart had hijacked her brain when she saw a Victoria's secret and had dragged him inside before she had a chance to question her decision. If she hadn't been so nervous she would have laughed at his expression when he'd realized where they were.

Feeling adventurous she had grabbed a few more lacy undergarments than what she normally wore and she felt empowered as she tried them on with him sitting right outside the cubicle. She wished she had the guts to ask him what he thought of her choices but she didn't. Instead she quickly tried some of them on and then changed back into her own clothes.

The best thing was however, that when she left the cubicle she was sure she saw a flash of desire on his face as he looked at her. Once more it made her blush and she quickly moved to the front of the store to pay for her purchases.

Matt was relieved she didn't take too long trying the garments on. His head was imagining a little too vividly what she would look like in just her underwear and it was making him a little uncomfortable. However when they were at the cash register he couldn't help but take a quick look at what she was buying and it sent his heart flying. If only he was the one she would buy stuff like that for.

_AN: Don't kill me! (Hides behind couch, ducking away from flying tomatoes and rotten cabbage) I promise Matt will be acquainted with Dawson's lingerie choices at some point in this story…. Be kind and press that little review button! And thank you to all who have already reviewed and/or added the story/me to their follow/favourite lists… I love it when my email explodes with fanficpeople love! Xx_


	7. Chapter 7

_Enjoy, my happy wonderful and amazing people! (hmmm half way through writing now and just a little warning: RATING IS GOING THROUGH THE ROOF!) _

Matt and Gabby had settled in a routine and had been living together for the last three weeks. Gabby had returned to work and Matt couldn't be happier. It was as if his life was slowly falling back into place. He loved having Gabby in his house, seeing her things mix with his. He had never thought her ways of littering every surface would endear him, but instead of the expected frustration at her clutter all over the place, he smiled and felt a sense of satisfaction and happiness when he saw her sweater hanging over his couch, or finding a homemade lunch specially made for him. They ate dinner together when not working and they'd spent many evenings talking or watching some sappy movie.

Matt knew he shouldn't wait too long with making his feelings known to her, but his old insecurities reared their ugly head every time he thought of trying. Their friendship was very important to him and living in such close quarters, it would crush him if she turned him down. Severide had tried talking to him, and deep down he knew the man had a point but he was being stubborn. However what Severide had said had scared him.

'_Matt, how many times do I have to tell you? The girl is completely in love with you and has been waiting long enough for you to make a move. Grow a pair and put yourself out there before you're too late.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

_Severide rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Matt's head._

'_You're not that stupid are you, you have eyes, yes?'_

_At Matt's blank look a deep sigh was heard. _

'_The woman is gorgeous! She gets offers to go out with guys all the time according to Shay and she always says no, but how long will that last? And as much as this is going to sound creepy; you're a good looking guy and any woman would be lucky to have you, but there are more good looking guys out there.'_

It had taken Matt every ounce of self-control not to march up to Shay and demand to know just how many offers Gabby had gotten and turned down. Besides Severide wasn't the only one to share some wisdom and he wondered when his feelings had become public knowledge.

'_Lieutenant you got a minute?'_

_Matt looked up to see Hermann standing there. _

'_Sure, come on in. Have a seat.'_

_Hermann closed the door and sat on the only other chair in Matt's small office. _

'_So what can I do for you?'_

_Hermann seemed to take a moment before speaking but once he did he nearly blew Matt away. _

'_When I met my wife I knew she was the one the second I set my eyes on her. I spent nearly a year gathering up my courage to ask her out. Then when I did my life was never the same again. There was a world out there so far beyond everything I knew I had no clue what to do. There were tough times, happy times and thousands of moments in between. I wouldn't change a second. It's worth every second of uncertainty, doubt, pain, worry and every other emotion that's up in that head of yours. She's worth it and waiting is only wasting both your times and emotions. Maybe it's time to let the fearlessness you display running into burning buildings show in a more personal matter.'_

Hermann had never uttered her name, but they both knew who he was talking about. So Matt was standing on a precipice and he really wanted to take the jump with her, but how to do it?

Gabby had some similar experiences with people butting into her business, specifically Shay. Shay had always played a big part in getting Gabby to admit her feelings for Matt. Now however it was Shay that was pushing her to do something about it.

'_Look Gabs, I love you, I love Matt but both of you are seriously killing me with all the suspense. It's worse than having to wait for my favourite TV show every week. The man is finally single; you're living with him, just grab him and have your wicked way. Trust me when I say he won't protest.'_

She had also noticed the knowing looks thrown her way whenever she was hanging out with Matt or them leaving in his truck to go home at the end of shift. Perhaps she was the one who was going to have to make a move. It was risky, it could potentially cost her their friendship, but she was tired of living in limbo. Perhaps she could put that new underwear she bought a few weeks ago to good use.

As they drove home that night after shift there was a tension between them that was heavier than usual as both seemed to ponder their relationship. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence but they were both very much aware of it. They went through the motions of showering and making dinner still not really talking. Until Gabby had had enough.

The words Shay had said still haunting her mind she realized she was through wasting time. Judging by the awkward silence and the way Matt refused to even look at her she doubted any action could make things worse at this point.

'I can't do this anymore.'

Matt's eyes looked up from his plate and settled on hers with a questioning look on his face, not knowing or maybe just not wanting to know what she was talking about. A look that quickly morphed into one of confusion as she forcibly pushed her chair back and stalked towards his side of the table. The lustful and challenging look in her eyes should have been a clue but he had no time to process her moves as suddenly her lips crashed down to his.

His world imploded. All he could feel was her soft lips on his, one hand in his hair the other clutching his shirt anchoring her to him. It took him all of three seconds to respond. Grabbing her waist he pulled her to him and yanked her leg over his, making her straddle him. Pulling her as close as possible he snaked his one arm around her waist teasing his fingers on the skin between the waistband of her jeans and shirt. The other locked behind her neck angling her face for better access.

She saw stars as she felt his tongue slowly tracing the seams of her lips, and she opened them automatically. When they finally made contact she sighed into his mouth and pressed even closer to him, wanting to feel everything. Her hand started to wander down his chest wishing she could feel skin but still intrigued by the ripple in his muscles as she traced the outline of his ribs.

When air became a necessity they broke apart with a slight pop, both panting from the exertion, but Matt couldn't get enough, tracing his mouth down to her neck and finding out just which places made her moan or gasp. Gabby could do nothing more but to keep his head in place and enjoy the wonderful sensations he was making her feel.

Matt was lost in her. He couldn't think of anything except her skin, her smell, the feel of her in his arms, it was intoxicating. He wanted to grab her and take her to his bed and show her exactly what she meant to him, but as they both came down from their high a little he realized he should really talk to her first. So reluctantly he loosened his grip and moved back just enough to see her gorgeous eyes.

Before he could even utter a word they were rudely interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She groaned and buried her head in his chest in frustration.

'You've got to be kidding me.'

Matt laughed at her muttered proclamation. Then he grabbed her face with both his hands and kissed her sweetly one more time before lifting her on the table and standing up.

'I'll go get rid of whoever it is. Don't move an inch.'

Kissing her one more time he moved towards the door and took a deep breath. Whoever was on the other side of that door was going to get an earful.

_OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe I just did that! I actually wrote some minor smut… Never done that before… Knock Knock who's there? _


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: You know how sometimes you're in the car and you want to go from point A to point B, but you've driven the same way a thousand times before and get bored so you take a different route? Then you get horribly lost, you have a flat tire or some random person cuts you off and you nearly crash into a pond with your daddy's new BMW?! That's what happened with this chapter. Wanted to take the non-traditional route, screwed up phenomenally and decided to start again. So here you go! A little cliché maybe, but it works. Enjoy!_

'Hallie?'

Of all the people Matt had thought to find on the other side of the door, she hadn't even crossed his mind. After breaking up almost six months ago he'd actually expected never to see her again. In fact, the last few weeks he'd been happy she never sought him out.

'Hey Matt, can I come in?'

He had loved her, had given her his whole heart for years and yet now he couldn't make himself move. In fact he couldn't even feel anything but annoyance at her overconfidence that he would let her in at all, given by the fact she was already moving towards him.

'No.'

That stopped her just short of reaching for him. The shock in her eyes made him realize that his tone had been anything but civil but he wasn't about to apologize.

'No, you can't come in. What are you doing here Hallie?'

She looked at him carefully, as if she was trying to see past his cold and hard exterior.

'I want to talk Matt. I know I hurt you but I…'

She seemed to ponder her words, and it set off some warning bell deep inside Matt's head. He had a feeling as to why she was here but he refused to let her off easy.

'You what Hallie?'

He was getting impatient. Gabby was still inside and he knew she could hear all they were saying from where she was sitting on his dining table.

'Can I just come in? I'd rather not do this in the hallway.'

'Do what exactly? Hallie I'm not in the mood for this. You left, it's over.'

Hallie looked at her ex-fiancé and realized he wasn't kidding. There was a fire in his eyes that hadn't been there when they were together.

'I made a mistake Matt, letting you go. I want you back.'

Matt was shocked into silence. For weeks after their break up he'd dreamed of hearing those words coming out of her mouth, but now it was like his worst nightmare was coming true. At that moment he was sure. He wanted Gabby and only her. His relationship with Hallie was truly over.

'It's too late Hallie.'

He looked at her with strengthened resolve and he could see the moment it clicked in her eyes.

'You met someone.'

Matt only nodded not really wanting to confirm who was in his house exactly though he realizes there's absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.

'I'll just go then. I shouldn't have come.'

She turns away and pauses as if she's expecting him to say something, but he doesn't and she quickly disappears down the hallway.

He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and walks back inside. He wasn't all that surprised to see that Gabby was nowhere to be found. He knew there was only one place she would be and so he took the stairs two steps at a time.

Gabby did her best not to listen in to their conversation but she couldn't help it. At first she was surprised at Matt's detached tone, wondering when it was exactly that he had stopped worshipping the ground Hallie walked on. Then she heard the words she'd only heard in her worst nightmares. Hallie wanted him back, and knowing their epic romance would forever burn bright she realized it was high time for her to disappear.

She couldn't help the tears that sprung into her eyes, but refused to let them fall. For a sweet fifteen minutes she had felt what it would be like to be with Matt, but it was nothing but an idle dream. She quickly ran upstairs and took out her weekend bag. As she started packing she could hear the front door close and she quickly prepared herself for the heartbreak that was sure to follow.

'Gabby?'

He sounded unsure and she could feel her heart breaking before he even uttered another word.

'Oh hey Matt, if you give me a few minutes I'll call my brother and I'll be out of your hair.'

Her voice was scratchy and he was almost sure she was crying, or very close to doing so. Matt took a deep breath, ready for the fight ahead.

'Would you please stop packing?'

'Why? Hallie is downstairs and I really don't want to be in your way, my brother has plenty of space.'

'Hallie is gone Gabby! I don't want her, I want you! So can you please stop packing and look at me.'

Gabby couldn't help the one tear that fell down her cheek at his heartfelt proclamation, but she wasn't convinced. Still she turned to face him; however she refused to meet his eyes.

'Gabby please look at me.'

'Matt let's not do this. We kissed and it was great but let's be honest, I'm not exactly the love of your life.'

'Stop saying that!'

Gabby startled and accidently looked up. She could see the frustration in his eyes and the hurt.

'Stop drawing conclusion based on half assed facts! Hallie and I are over; we have been for a long time. I would never start something with you if I wasn't sure of my feelings for you. You're my best friend and as for love the love of my life, I think she's standing right in front of me if she would just stop being stubborn for a minute and actually let me tell her!'

Gabby was fighting the tears but they kept on coming. She couldn't look at him, afraid it was all a dream. Then suddenly his hands were on her cheeks making her eyes meet his.

'Gabriela, I love you.'

'Matt…'

'I love you. Stay, please.'

She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity there, the love he held for her and without a conscious thought she nodded and crushed herself into his waiting arms.

The relief he felt as she moulded her body into his flowed through his veins like liquid fire. The ice that had settled in his heart as he saw her packing to leave him slowly dissipated, as did the anger and hurt at the fact that she didn't believe his feelings were genuine.

'I'm sorry Matt.'

'Don't be, I should have made my feelings clear a while ago.'

'You're not the only one.'

'Maybe we should just leave the past where it should be and focus on where we go from here. This is why I want to ask you a question.'

Gabby couldn't help the grin that took possession of her face at his sexy smirk.

'Gabriela Dawson, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?'

'I would love to.'

_AN: I need your help for the next chapter! Give me your ideas on the perfect date these two could have…. Minigolf, ice-skating, a cooking class? Send them to me in a review and I will try and incorporate the best ideas in the coming chapter. (Your idea will be credited of course!) _


	9. Chapter 9

_So on the date thing: Thanks a bunch to all who replied. Credits to .Life and Amy2468. I combined both your ideas with my own little twist. For those who reviewed/posted the ideas I didn't use; I apologize, but there's always next chapter or story ;)_

_(Shout out to my biggest fans: Bellapaige88, Justicerocks, Country-chick-20, M. Louise E, Ethinaeternal, .Life, Amy2468, Keselowskifan, mellsteele, jazzyjenn5, hkleon, ariah23, merdarkandtwisty, jacobn, Gennajoy.) _

_Enjoy!_

Matt hated that the house seemed so empty when she wasn't there. It was the night of their date, and since Gabby wanted it to be a real 'let's go all out, not see each other before the date' kind of date, he was now getting ready alone. He would pick her up at Shay's place where she would be getting ready.

As he was tying the knot to his tie his phone chimed signalling an incoming message.

'Get here now! Girls have taken over the house. They're about to braid my hair! SOS!'

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped at Severide's cry for help. Grinning like a fool he grabbed his jacket, keys and a single white calla lily and walked out the door.

When he parked in front of Severide's place he could feel the nerves trying to take over. He tried to calm himself by thinking that he'd known her for a long time, they already kissed and even 'I love you' had already been exchanged. What could go wrong? But the nerves would not settle.

The door opened before he could even ring the doorbell and he was literally pulled inside by Severide and quickly ushered into the kitchen.

'Thank god, some testosterone! I swear, next time you decide to wait for years to ask someone out, please make sure she prepares elsewhere? I swear man, I know more about pre-date rituals than anyone should ever want or need to know. It's like they've been preparing for this since pre-school. I would hate to see what would happen if you ever had the balls to propose! I mean, come on! What could you possibly need to prepare for? Put on some clothes and walk out the door right? But no….'

Matt's face was comical as he listened to Severide rambling. Yes, you heard correctly. Big, bad, way too cool for everyone else, lieutenant Kelly Severide was rambling like a little girl with a panic stricken face because of a girl. Matt's girl to be exact and Matt could do nothing but laugh and laugh hard.

He suddenly stopped laughing though as he saw the vision of a woman that was walking towards him, coming down the stairs gracefully. She was stunning. Wearing skinny jeans with a yellow cashmere sweater with white flats and a white clutch purse. Her hair fell down her shoulders in waves that reminded him of the waves of the ocean. But her eyes, they seemed to see right through him in an intense stare he never wanted to break.

A slight coughing sound behind him however shook him out of his daze and instead of staring some more he walked towards Gabby and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

'You look breathtakingly beautiful.'

All he got in response was a shy smile before she waved her hands at Severide and Shay and practically dragged him out of the house. Before they made it to the car she tugged his arm, spun around and snuck her hand around his neck and aligned her lips with his in a heated kiss. After several moments of intense making out they parted and gasped for air.

'I have wanted to do that since this morning.'

'I'm not complaining.'

He leaned down to kiss her once more ignoring the frantic waving Shay was doing in front of the window in his peripheral vision.

'Let's go, or we're going to be late.'

The ride to the restaurant Matt had chosen was filled with comfortable chit chat and Gabby questions as to where they were going. Every time she asked he just smiled and shook his head at her relentless questions.

When he finally slowed the car and parked she looked around and gasped as her yes came to rest on a small Italian restaurant on the corner of the street. The smell of pasta and pizza already in the air made her mouth water, but it was the significance of where he took her that got her eyes a little misty.

'Thought you'd like to eat where we met.'

Gabby didn't say anything but leaned her hand on his cheek and kissed him.

'God, I love being able to kiss you.'

'Well, I love you kissing me so I guess we're even.'

Matt shot her a cheeky grin and guided her towards the entrance with a hand on her back. His nerves from earlier completely forgotten. Dinner itself was amazing. It was filled with meaningful conversation, getting to know one another even better than they did before and incredible food. They also reminisced on the day they met.

'I can't believe that was three years ago, it seems as if it was yesterday.'

Gabby thought of the party given for the Chief's birthday. She hadn't started her shifts there yet but the Chief had thought it a good way to meet her new colleagues. It was that evening she had first come face to face with Matthew Casey.

'_Whiskey please? Make it a double.'_

_Gabby needed the liquid courage for all the inappropriate comments she was getting. She'd been at the party less than an hour and already had three sleazy guys come up to her asking her what she wanted to drink and then making perverted comments at the same time. She was getting a headache from rolling her eyes so much. _

'_Whiskey huh? Rough night?'_

_She didn't turn towards the voice and didn't roll her eyes even though she really wanted to. _

'_What's it to you?'_

'_Nothing, I just have a feeling you've been hanging with the wrong people tonight. You've been propositioned what? Three times now and you've only been here an hour.'_

_This got her attention, apparently this guy had been watching her. As she turned to look at him she was shocked at the genuine smile and friendly eyes she saw there. _

'_I'm Matt Casey, Lieutenant at firehouse 51 and apparently, according to Chief Boden, you are our new EMT?'_

'_Yes I am, Gabriela Dawson.'_

_She held out her hand and he shook it in a firm grip, something she greatly appreciated. _

'_So, as I was saying, you're hanging with the wrong crowd. The guys from 51 are at the back, why don't you come meet them when you're ready?'_

_Again she was surprised at the fact he made his statement a question and even allowed her to get there at there at her own pace. She couldn't help but smile at him and his thoughtfulness, a smile which he immediately returned. _

'_I'll be there in a minute.'_

'_Don't keep me waiting too long.'_

Matt looked at her as she remembered their first meeting and he smiled melancholically. Their first meeting was relatively standard but the feelings he had that accompanied their meeting were not. He had just started dating Hallie, but even so his heart had beat a little faster when he'd seen her across the room. It didn't stop his fists from clenching every time a man stepped a little too close to her. It certainly didn't stop him from coming over and lightly flirting with her. But he'd reigned it all in by the time she'd made it to their table and instead decided to keep his distance, after all he had been dating Hallie.

After their dinner was done he tugged her from her seat and led her towards a little make shift dance floor and pulled her into his arms.

_Close your eyes__  
Let me tell you all the reasons why__  
Think you're one of a kind.__  
Here's to you__  
The one that always pulls us through__  
Always do what you got to do__  
You're one of a kind__  
Thank god you're mine.___

You're an angel dressed in armour_  
You're the fair in every fight__  
You're my life and my safe harbour__  
Where the sun sets every night__  
And if my love is blind__  
I don't want to see the light.___

It's your beauty that betrays you_  
Your smile gives you away.__  
Cause you're made of strength and mercy__  
And my soul is yours to save__  
I know this much is true__  
When my world was dark and blue__  
I know the only one who rescued me was you___

Close your eyes_  
Let me tell you all the reasons why__  
You're never going to have to cry__  
Because you're one of a kind__  
Yeah, here's to you__  
The one that always pulls us through__  
You always do what you got to do, baby__  
Because you're one of a kind.___

When your love pours down on me_  
I know I'm finally free__  
So I tell you gratefully__  
Every single beat in my heart is yours to keep___

You're the reason why I'm breathing._  
With a little look my way__  
You're the reason that I'm feeling__  
It's finally safe to stay!_

As the song came to an end and Matt looked into her eyes and he knew that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. The whole nine yards, a house, kids, a dog and her by his side every single day.

As he looked deeply into her eyes he knew she felt the same, she wanted to stay with him. As gravity they pulled towards each other and shared a kiss that would set the scene for many more to come.

_AN: Song is by Michael Buble, Close your eyes. Such a pretty song. Click and review! :D _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys! This is to be the last chapter… __ boehoe… I know! But this story has dried out a bit. It needs and ending so here you go. I would like to thank all my readers for their continued support and appreciation. I love you! Enjoy. _

Gabby had never felt so at ease before as she got ready for work the next morning. She looked over at Matt who was still sleeping in her bed. He looked adorable with one hand clenched in the sheets and the other casually lying across his stomach. She'd decided to get up first so she could make breakfast as he showered, but her new beau had no intention of waking up apparently.

'Matt! We're going to be late.'

He just groaned and turned away from her. Deciding on how to coax him out of bed was an enjoyable process for her. In the end she settled on climbing into the bed behind him, kissing his shoulder and in one decisive move pulling off all the covers leaving him buck naked. She huffed when she realized he hadn't even stirred.

'It's chilly.'

She snorted at his muffled response at her wake-up call and rolled off the side.

'Breakfast is in ten minutes.'

He nodded then finally made a move to sit up. She blushed slightly as he stood and crossed the room towards the bathroom without a glance at her. Only when he was almost at the door he turned around, winked and said:

'You're staring.'

He grinned at her flushed cheeks then moved inside the bathroom and closed the door. Gabby took a minute to calm her racing heart, then shook her thoughts of her man naked in the shower and started on breakfast.

They left for work not more than twenty minutes later, but they were still running late. Gabby was hoping to just keep her head down and run through the station to change as quickly as she could but as Matt parked on the street next to the house she quickly deduced that would not be happening.

All the men and women, chief included were standing at the entrance of the firehouse with knowing grins on their faces and before she even though of leaving the car a blush had already graced her cheeks.

As Matt looked over at Gabby he saw her blush and thought it was adorable, even though he would never tell her that. Instead he grabbed her cheek with on hand and turned her head towards him, kissing her firmly before she had a chance to protest. She he pulled back she looked slightly stunned at this blatant show of affection from the usually so reserved Lieutenant.

'Cat's already out of the bag, besides I really like kissing you whenever I want.'

The radiant smile he got in return for his calming words, dissipated any nerves he still had left and he quickly opened the door and stepped out into the morning sun. He grabbed both their bags from the back of his truck the jogged to the other side and held out his hand for her to take. Hand in hand they faced their colleagues and friends as a couple.

_**Five years later**_

'Mommy! Daddy's home!'

Gabby heard a loud ruffling noise (her eldest running down the stairs), a crash (Matt dropping his bag in the hall), and a bunch of squeals (her eldest and youngest being manhandled to the floor). As always the familiarity of the sounds brought a smile to her face and she lightly rubbed her stomach, still flat but soon to be round with child. The routine was once more going to change and she couldn't be happier.

'Honey, I'm home!'

Gabby rolled her eyes at the cheesy line, knowing he did it on purpose just to rile her up. He always said it made her feisty.

'Yeah, no kidding! You kids sound like a herd of elephants, I wouldn't be surprised if Mrs Hatfield comes over again to complain about the noise.'

As she walked down the stairs she still couldn't help but admire the blond man before her. Though most of his body was covered with his two monkey children. She smiled at his loving look aimed towards her as he carefully settled the kids down to the ground. He quickly walked over towards her and kissed her deeply, something that had become the norm for them since getting together. After five years their love was strong and growing even stronger. She'd had many expectations when thinking of being with Matthew Casey and he had surpassed them all. She was deliriously happy.

'Daddy! Mommy gave us new shirts today. Aren't they cool? Look!'

Her eldest four year old son, Andy, was one bundle of energy ever since he'd come screaming into the world in the middle of the night and today was no different. He was jumping up, vying for his dad's attention. Not wanting to be outdone her younger son, Alexander, aged two imitated his brother but fell flat on his bum instead. Having inherited his father's stubborn streak he just turned, got back up and tried again.

'Really buddy? Let me see. Turn around.'

Both of the boys did exactly that and Matt was lightly confused at the shirts, but still plastered a wide smile on his face. He instructed the boys to turn again but didn't notice the small emblem of truck 51 and the words 'Team Casey' under it, which she was grateful for; because he would have probably figured it out a little bit too soon.

'Those are great guys! So number one and two, what's the occasion?'

The boys looked slightly confused at his question, looking over at their mother instead with questioning eyes. Having three identical pairs of eyes on her made her well up with emotion, damn the hormones. Knowing she would lose it soon, she quickly grabbed the small box still on the hallway table and gave it to Matt.

'Why don't you boys open it together?'

Gabriela just kept on smiling, refusing to give her husband any clues. They all moved into the living room and the three boys dug into the wrapping paper with enthusiasm.

When Matt pulled out a small, tiny little t-shirt with a number three on the back his eyes immediately shot to hers. She just nodded as she finally let the happy tears fall. He jumped of the couch and engulfed her in his arms.

'I love you! God, I'm so happy!'

They almost forgot the two small kids, sitting confused on the couch.

'Mommy! Daddy's never going to fit in that t-shirt, it's too small.'

The youngest son agreed with his brother and nodded gravely. Matt laughed and finally let go of his chokehold on Gabby, instead he grabbed her hips and dragged her down into his lap on the couch and grabbed both his sons. Together they explained that their family would be getting a little bigger in a few months.

As Matt looked at the family in his lap he couldn't think of how he had managed to get everything he'd ever wanting, but he thanked his lucky stars he did.

_So that's it! I hope you liked the story, don't be afraid to share your opinions! _

_On a personal note: The whole t-shirt thing is how my eldest sister announced I would be an auntie for the second time. My niece came racing into the house with a bright pink shirt with on the front: 'give me a kiss…' and on the back: 'cause I'm gonna be a big sis!.' I loved that, like one of the best moments ever! I am now the proud aunt of Bente (5) and Luuk (2); they are the lights of my life! If I had one wish for this world it would be that everyone would be blessed with a family like mine. _

_Until the next time my friends! Xx_


End file.
